Intellectual property such as software, games, music, video and books (collectively, “multimedia content”) are widely available through a variety of distribution means. Increasingly, delivery is made via a network such as the Internet. Typically, a client using an access device that is configured to “play” multimedia content (the access device herein referred to as a “player”) connects to the network and downloads a multimedia content file to the player. The client pays a license fee that is set by the owner or distributor of the multimedia content, which fee may be time or use based. For purposes of this disclosure, “play” and “playing” include: listen and listening to; view and viewing; play and playing (such as an electronic game); execute and executing; and any other form of use and using the multimedia content of the product. A “player” is the device used for playing the work. This “player” might be a personal computer, a set-top box used to receive cable or satellite programming, or any number of devices configured to play multimedia content.
While the use of the Internet as a distribution means has many advantages, the Internet can also be used to provide unauthorized access to intellectual property on a world-wide scale thereby denying the owner of the property control over its use. This unauthorized use or distribution is popularly referred to as “piracy”.
A number of approaches have been taken in an attempt to limit piracy of multimedia content distributed over the Internet. The most common approach is to require the client to establish an account and a payment method with a content provider. Once the account is established, the client orders the multimedia content and receives the multimedia content from a remote location over the Internet. The client then uses or plays the multimedia content under the terms of a usage license granted to the client. The problem with this approach is that it does not secure the intellectual property rights of the multimedia content after distribution to the client.
To a limited extent, this problem is addressed by using digital watermarking to trace the original procurer of works that have been pirated. Additionally, digital rights management (DRM), based on digital watermark technology, limits the ability of the client to make copies of the multimedia content and the number of times multimedia content can may be used or played. However, neither of these approaches assures that the multimedia content is not accessed or copied without authorization or that the owner of the multimedia content will receive fair compensation for the use of the multimedia content distributed over the Internet.
Encrypting the multimedia content improves the ability of the owner to protect the multimedia content from unauthorized access and use, provided that the imposition of key technology does not adversely affect the client's experience in purchasing a license to use the multimedia content. If the client is expected to pay to use or play multimedia content, it is important that the creation and exchange of keys be simple and reliable. Otherwise, the client may seek alternative multimedia content or alternative sources for the multimedia content of the owner.
What is required is an inexpensive means for protecting the intellectual property rights of the owner of multimedia content with a minimal amount of additional intrusions or steps affecting the digital representation of the content.